


Preparing For Shore Leave

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Data gets very excited about victorian clothing, Fluff, Geordi is bemused but supportive, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: Data and Geordi are preparing for their upcoming shore leave to a planet designed to look like Earth in the late Victorian planet. That means Data's very excited to have an excuse to dress up for a week straight, and needs Geordi's opinions before he can choose what to pack.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Preparing For Shore Leave

"Geordi, are you ready?" Data called from his bedroom, where he had spent the past few minutes changing into another of the outfits he wanted to show Geordi. 

The two of them would be going on shore leave soon to a planet designed to emulate the aesthetics of Earth in the late 1890s. Of course it was only the looks of the era, not the attitudes, and plenty of modern conveniences had been designed as part of the world. Data, naturally, had selected the area modelled after England for their visit. Sometimes Geordi felt he shared his boyfriend with Sherlock Holmes, not that he minded, he was always invited to be his Watson.

"I'm ready, honey," Geordi called back from the sofa.

Data walked out into the living space to show off his outfit. This one appeared to be a lightweight, cream coloured three piece. Much like everything Data chose, it looked as if he had stepped out of a fashion magazine, if they had had those in 1895. They might have done, actually, Geordi didn't really know.

"This is a summer suit, while warm weather is not particularly likely, I would like to be prepared," Data gave a quick spin, "What do you think?"

"It's lovely, Data. But is there gonna be any room in our luggage for my things? You've shown me 6 different outfits now and I don't doubt you have plenty more. We're only going away for a week so I don't think you need to worry about a heat wave and a snow storm both occurring in that span of time."

"I am attempting to narrow down the outfits I should take, there are some obvious choices but I require your opinion on the others. I promise there will be room for your own clothes in our luggage," Data gave Geordi an imploring look before his head shot up, "Ah, I forgot the hat!" With that he disappeared into the bedroom again.

"I do love him," Geordi shook his head, chuckling to himself. Data loved playing dress up, especially with period clothing, that was a big part of why Geordi had suggested the shore leave destination in the first place. He only wished he understood the ins and outs of 1890s English fashion a bit better so that he could offer more useful opinions. All he could give as it was was "it looks lovely" and that applied to basically everything Data picked anyway.

"Geordi, could you come assist me in finding my hat? I am having difficulty locating it."

"I'm coming, Data," Geordi pushed himself up off the sofa to follow the sounds of Data rooting around for his misplaced hat.

Their normally fairly tidy bedroom was littered with different bits and pieces of various outfits that were only loosely grouped together. There had to be at least 8 different waistcoats and 5 different coats strewn about, it was no wonder Data had lost track of something in here.

"It is a cream coloured hat with a blue band and a short brim," Data was digging through a pile of many different pairs of trousers, looking a little frustrated.

"Okay, don't stress I'm sure we'll find it, Holmes and Watson are on the case after all," Geordi earned himself a small smile from Data who briefly glanced up from where he was searching.

"I am sure we are quite capable, my dear."

Geordi gave the room a cursory glance before beginning to flip through settings on his VISOR in an attempt to find one that could possibly assist in the hunt for the lost hat. Eventually he located one that created a distinct contrast between light coloured objects and dark ones, quickly making Data's few light coloured articles of clothing clear in the mess. It only took Geordi a few minutes after that to find the troublesome hat.

"There you go, now we'd better get to work putting some of this away before I lose you in a bottomless pit of shirts."

"Perhaps you are right, thank you for locating my hat, it is quite important," Data pressed a kiss to Geordi's cheek in thanks.

"No problem, now you start sorting what goes together and what doesn't, and I'll help you put it away. If there's any more outfits you need to show me we can do that tomorrow, I promise I won't stop you from getting my opinion on anything."

Geordi had to try very hard not to laugh as Data pouted slightly while beginning to organise his jackets.

"Data, honey, what exactly is it about all this stuff that means you need physical versions at all times? I'm not about to ask you to put any of it in the replicator, but why can't you just replicate it when you need it?"

"The current patterns for historical garments that exist within the replicator are not always accurate. Just as some people prefer baked goods made using ingredients and an oven instead of a replicator, I prefer the more historically accurate handmade garments to those that can be replicated."

"Huh, I suppose you're right. I don't really know the details about all this stuff but that suit you got me for playing Watson is nicer than my old replicated one, it fits me better, even though the replicator has a record of my exact measurements."

Geordi put away Data's clothes as directed, rapidly filling their shared wardrobe back up. From Data's clothes alone they probably owned the largest quantities of linen and wool on the whole ship.

"Thank you for your assistance. I will be more careful with how I place my possessions in the future," Data said once they had put away the last of his clothes. He had changed back into his usual uniform in order to put away his cream summer suit with the rest.

"You're welcome, honey," Geordi smiled brightly at Data, and their once again visible furniture.

"I could acquire more historically accurate garments for you, if you desired. You do look quite dashing in them."

"Dashing, huh?" Geordi never tired of Data's sweet, if slightly out of the ordinary for the 24th century, compliments.

"Quite, the outfit you wore on our last trip to the holodeck accentuated your features well. You are rather handsome," Data said, moving into the living space and sitting on the comfortable sofa.

"You're not half bad yourself," Geordi laughed, sitting beside Data, "There's no way Watson wasn't in love with Holmes if he looked even half as good as you do in those suits. Especially that outfit you wore to the opera a few weeks ago."

Data hummed happily and pulled Geordi close to him for a brief kiss. His fingertips traced the edges of Geordi's smile as they broke apart.

"It is a shame we cannot spend more of our time on the holodeck, though I suppose, in a way, that is what our upcoming shore leave is for."

"Yep, you get to be excited about all the costumes and period accurate buildings and I get to be excited about the complex old machinery and seeing you with a top hat and cane," Geordi kissed Data on the tip of his nose before pulling him slightly until he moved to lay down with Geordi, mostly on top of him.

"I am not crushing you, am I? You are not weak but I am fairly heavy," Data propped himself up on one elbow to get a proper look at Geordi's face.

"You're fine, Data, now just lay down and cuddle with me. We've done this a million times and you've never hurt me, I promise."

Data gave a hum in response and followed Geordi's request to lay down. Within a few seconds Geordi had a lanky android wrapped securely around him, with Data's face pressed into the crook of his neck. The thrum of Data' heartbeat reassured him in a way nothing else could, it sounded like a miniature warp core humming away.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Geordi spoke softly, running a hand through Data's hair.

"You have told me before, but I enjoy hearing it. I love you too, there is no one I would rather spend my life with," Data replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the first fashion magazine was published in 1967, so yes they did have fashion magazines in the 1890s. I wrote this at 3am because I couldn't sleep and ended up thinking about how excited Data always is when dressing up in period clothing. I have a lot of time on my hands and quite a few fic ideas but I'm trying not to spam too many of them but then again people might appreciate more fic during this quarantine, so we'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you'd like some more daforge content you can find my fanart on my tumblr @drawsmaddy


End file.
